Dinner on the Falcon Part Two
by Gabi Angel
Summary: The teens make dinner...chaos runs rampant.......


Dinner on the Falcon  
  
Disclaimer: George Lucas created Star Wars and all the recognizable characters I'm about to mention.  
  
Dedicated to: Constantine ~ You know who you are!  
  
Timeline, which I forgot to include last time…AFTER Jedi  
  
Author Notes: Keyla Lila and Randy are from Banis and met Luke and 'the gang' on a life/death mission, where they tagged along to join the Rebellion. They are all very close. Mina Starr is Leia's best childhood friend, from the planet Arden. I'm aware of how strange this is going to be for all you people who take this seriously, but I'm making funny fics. The girls also have a ship called The Fireball and Mina calls Han 'Scruffy' and he calls her 'Brat'. Callista does not exist in my universe. Sorry! Luke's got a tiny crush on Mina in mine. Also, pretend the Falcon has a kitchen! Here we go!  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Luke stared at the strange concoction in front of him. He had never seen eggs before that looked almost white. He scratched his head thoughtfully.   
  
Han poked his warily. "What exactly is this again?"   
  
"It's an omelet!" Keyla said giving him a confused look.   
  
Silence settled over the table. Mina, Leia, Han and Luke poked their food, trying to make up their minds whether or not it was safe. Lila and Randy sat down and stared at them expectantly. Keyla perched herself on the edge of her seat and smiled.  
  
"Hey Brat," Han whispered sweetly to Mina. "Why don't you go first?"  
  
Mina smirked at him. "Not a chance Scruffy!"  
  
Luke looked up at Randy. "Why aren't you three eating with us?"  
  
"We want to see one of you guys eat first!" Lila replied. "We want to see your reactions!"  
  
Hesitantly, Leia dared to be the first one. Slowly, she spooned some snowy eggs into her mouth. Everyone leaned forward as she chewed.   
  
Suddenly a strange look passed over her face. She swallowed hard and her eyes began to water. She smiled shakily.  
  
"They're great," she managed. "There's just one thing…"  
  
Leia paused and coughed. "I'm just going to go get some water."  
  
She bolted from the table and slammed the kitchen door behind her. Wrenching noises flooded from the room. Mina, Luke and Han exchanged worried glances. Keyla and the rest didn't seem to notice.  
  
"So, who else wants water?" Randy offered.   
  
Everyone raised his or her hands.  
  
  
  
  
Randy opened the door to the kitchen and smiled at Leia, who was guzzling water from a four-litre bottle of water.   
  
"Thirsty?" He joked.   
  
"Randy!" Leia gasped, falling forward when she had finished drinking and grabbing his shoulders. "What was the white power on the eggs?"  
  
"Oh, that was salt." He answered.  
  
"WHAT?" Leia shrieked. "Randy are you trying to kill us?"  
  
"What? Everyone on Banis eats eggs that way!" Randy protested.  
  
"Yeah, but that much salt on eggs or anything edible is too much!" Leia tried to explain.  
  
Suddenly Han burst into the kitchen, his face red.   
  
"Water!" he gasped.  
  
Leia handed him the bottle which he began to drink so fast that water dribbled down his chin and all over the floor.  
  
"Han you're getting it all over!" Leia yelled.  
  
Han stopped drinking and grabbed her shoulders, shaking her. "DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH SALT I JUST CONSUMED???? IF I DON'T DRINK THAT MUCH, I AM GOING TO DIE! WHO GIVES A DAMN ABOUT THE FLOOR!!!??"  
  
As Leia, pried her boyfriend off of her, Mina and Luke slid in, grabbed the remaining amount of water and began to gulp it down. Water was everywhere. Han tried to step around Luke and Mina to get to the other bottles and slid down face first.  
  
"AAAAAAAUGH!" He screamed pulling Luke down with him.  
  
Water spilled over them both. Luke frantically scrambled for the water.  
  
"Han you moron!" Mina was yelling. Then she tripped.   
  
"AIEEEEEEEEY!" she screamed as she went down.  
  
"Mina!" Leia screamed as Mina pulled her down.  
  
Randy began to laugh.  
  
"Shut up!" The four sopping wet people on the floor screamed, struggling to get up.  
  
Amidst all this chaos, Lila and Keyla ran in and screamed for everyone to be quiet.   
  
"I figured out what we did wrong." Lila announced hastily.  
  
Everyone glared at them. Randy continued to laugh. Keyla smiled and shrugged sheepishly.   
  
"Sorry," she apologized. "We didn't put in enough salt."  
  
  
FIN  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
